When The Doctor Returned
by Sherlockian21629223
Summary: The Doctor returns to Rory and Amy, with some unfinished things he had to get off his chest.


When The Doctor Returned

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I just write stuff that hasn't happened. Takes place between The Angels Take Manhattan and The Snowmen.

The Doctor walked around the console. He had recently lost his best friends to the angels. Oh how he loathed them. Why wouldn't they just die? At least they killed you nicely. He sat down and sighed.

He wondered what year they had gone back to. If Rory died at 82 in 2012, and was 32 in 2012. He began to get excited. The Doctor hopped up, calculating the possible year they were sent back to. And bingo! "Ha ha!" he yelled excitedly.

He ran to the console, punching in numbers and coordinates, spinning and twisting all around the console. "Geronimo." he said. He pulled the lever, shaking the TARDIS into de-materialization. The box, bluest of the blue tumbling through the vortex.

The box materialized in New York, 1962. He poked his head out, looking around, his floppy mop flying with the wind. He exited the TARDIS, inhaling deeply. Earth was such a fascinating place. He took notice of a man walking down the street.

The Doctor stepped in front of the man's path. "Hello, I'm the Doctor." he said. "Hi, what do you want?" the man asked. "Yes, I'm looking for the Ponds? Have you seen them?" he asked. The man thought. "No sir, no Ponds?" _Right, they're Williams,_ The Doctor thought. "How about Williams?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh I know them." the man said "New in town, the live down there." he pointed in their direction. The Doctor smiled and air-kissed his cheek. "Thank you" The Doctor said, patting his shoulders. "Yeah, yeah, you're welcome."

The Doctor raced down the street, trying to find his former companions. He couldn't wait. He stopped and pulled out his sonic, and scanned the area. It picked up their address and he sprinted to the front door, excited to see his friends.

The Doctor raised his hand, forming a fist. He stopped. What would he say to them? He pushed his second thoughts aside and knocked on the door. He heard voices inside. "Rory, would you get the door?" "Can't love, I'm busy." "Rory." "Okay." Rory opened the door, eyes widening.

"Oh. My. God." Rory said silently. "A-" he started. The Doctor clamped his hand over Rory's mouth. "Let's surprise her, eh?" The Doctor whispered. Rory grinned and nodded. They walked inside.

The Doctor and Rory stepped into the hallway, The Doctor quickly ducking into the nearest hiding place when Amy showed up. "Look at all this mail we have." She said to Rory. Rory took some from her. "Well, we've only been here for two months." he said. "Really? I should make cake. I'll fire up the oven." she smiled. She hugged Rory. "Thank God I was sent back to you." she said.

"Maybe that angel felt like it had done enough." suggested Rory. "Or" The Doctor said, popping up from his hiding place. "It didn't have the energy to send you but to only one time." Amy screamed with delight. "Oh my God, Doctor!" she squealed, tackling him into a hug. "Oh, hello Pond." he said.

Amy released him. "What are you doing here?" she asked delightedly. "I came to see how you were holding up. I.. missed you." the Doctor said. Rory patted his back. "Come on, mate." He led the Doctor into the kitchen. "Well, my, my.." looking at the cup of tea. "Thank you, Rory."the Doctor said, taking the cup.

They each sat in a chair. "Well, I have some things to say to you both." the Doctor said. Amy set her cup down, ready to hear what he had to say. The Doctor sighed. "I wanted to thank you both. I've never had companions like you two before." Rory smiled. "Doctor, it was our pleasure." he said certainly. "Amelia." the Doctor started. "The first face I ever saw. You brought much joy to this face. I saw a lot. I honestly have no idea how I will ever find someone else as great as you." Amy smiled. "Doctor, my life was just so, bland, before you showed up. Since I met you, my life has changed for the better." The Doctor smiled. "I've met a lot of people in my life. I've had many faces, all I'd particularly get somewhat attached to. I've seen a lot in my time. But you two, you two where different."

Rory sighed. "Well, what about me?" The Doctor grinned. "You, Rory, are a stupid face." he said confidently. This comment erupted laughter from Amy and the Doctor himself. "Oh, great. Thanks." Rory said. The Doctor silenced himself, then got serious. "Rory, you were one of my few male companions. I don't have many male companions, but you were different, just like Amy, there was something about you. You had this intelligence some others never really had. You're a great thinker, and I want to thank you as well." he said. Rory swallowed. He'd gotten a bit choked up. "Thank you, Doctor." Rory said quietly.

The Doctor stood up, spreading his arms. Amy and Rory entered them, Amy trying not to cry. She knew what was going to happen next.

"Do we have to stay here Doctor?" Amy asked, tears spilling out of her eyes, landing on the Doctor's tweed. "Yes, Amy dear. I'm sorry. Too many paradoxes. We'd tear this place apart." Amy began to cry. Her best friend was leaving, and would never come back.

Rory let go of the Doctor, and soon did Amy. Rory shook his hand. "Goodbye, Doctor." Rory said. Amy pulled him into another hug. "G-Goodbye D-Doctor.." she said sadly. She released him and stepped back. "Farewell, my Ponds." the Doctor said. He stepped towards the door and looked back, Amy's face buried in Rory's chest. The Doctor waved to them, one last time, and exited. He walked down the streets, sulking. It was way harder than it seemed it would be.

He entered the TARDIS, tweaking with the controls. He flipped a couple switches and pressed some buttons. He checked his scanner. "Looks like it's going to get cold very soon." he said. He pulled the lever on the console, the TARDIS de-materializing off the New York streets.


End file.
